Wizards vs Aliens
Wizards vs Aliens is a science fantasy television programme . It is produced by BBC Wales and FremantleMedia for CBBC and co-created by Russell T Davies and Phil Ford. Premise Wizards vs Aliens is an action, adventure series which sees the collision of two very different worlds. The first series focuses on Tom Clarke, a 16-year-old Wizard, and his scientist best friend Benny Sherwood as they come across the forces of an alien race called the Nekross who have invaded Earth to consume anything or anyone connected to Magic. The second series continues the battle between the two sides and sheds more focus on magical creatures and locations and Jathro and Kooth's plan to overthrow the Nekross royals. In the third series, Tom and Benny part ways when Benny receives an opportunity to work with MIT in America. The Nekross return to Earth's galaxy, with Varg, now King Regent of the empire, intending to have vengeance on Tom for turning his sister Lexi into a human (which he did to save her life) and sending her to Earth. He is assisted by his wife Lady Lyzera, who is secretly a sorceress who wishes to take Earth's magic for herself and take over the universe. History Origin Wizards vs Aliens was originally co-created by Russell T Davies and Phil Ford to fill in the 5:00 schedule slot previously held by Davies's TV series, '' The Sarah Jane Adventures'' after its main actress, Elisabeth Sladen died. Although there were ideas for a replacement show before Sladen died, it was only during a meal when Ford and Davies came up with a unique idea, Aliens vs Wizards. Name With the original focus of the series being a combination of alien life and magic, it felt only right that the programme should be called Aliens vs Wizards but, as Davies revealed, legal matters led to the show being renamed Wizards vs Aliens. Production The development process of Wizards vs Aliens lasted six months. Davies described the script of the first episode as the "fifteenth draft" due to the vast number of ideas for the series. Davies revealed that, at one point, Tom had a sister but the idea was scrapped after looking towards future episodes and thinking whether she would work. Davies saw the three spells rule as a "marvelous part of the plot" and something that kids "really get into". Hiatus In January 2015, it was announced that the series had been put on hiatus due to financial reasons, but could return to fight another day at some point in the future. Cast * Scott Haran as Tom Clarke * Percelle Ascott as Benny Sherwood * Annette Badland as Ursula Crowe * Michael Higgs as Michael Clarke * Dan Starkey as Randal Moon * Jefferson Hall (Series 1-2) & Kristian Phillips (Series 3) as Varg * Alex Childs as Lady Lyzera (Series 3) * Gwendoline Christie as Lexi (Series 1-2) * Brian Blessed as the voice of The Nekross King (Series 1-2) Series Following the format held by its sister program, The Sarah Jane Adventures, each story is made up of two parts, with part one airing on a Monday and part two airing on a Tuesday. Series 1 (2012) # Dawn of the Nekross # Grazlax Attacks # Rebel Magic # Friend Or Foe # Fall of the Nekross # The Last Day Series 2 (2013) # 100 Wizards # Vice Versa # The Cave of Menla-Gto # The Curse of Crowe # The Thirteenth Floor # Endless Night # All Out War! Series 3 (2014) # The Secret of Room 12 # The Quantum Effect # The Daughters of Stone # The Key of Bones # Twilight Falls Category:The Chamber of Crowe